The invention relates to a connector for coupling at least one optical fiber to an optical element such as a light source, a light detector or another optical fiber. The optical element and the end of the first optical fibre are each secured in a separate cylindrical member. The connector comprises two holders, and at least one cylindrical member is arranged to be resiliently displaceable in the longitudinal direction in each holder. The connector is also provided with registration means in the form of at least one V-groove, and resilient clamping means which clamp the cylindrical members in the V-groove in order to couple the optical fiber and the optical element. The resilient clamping means is actuated by a pin which is secured to one of the holders.
A connector of this kind is known from published British Patent Application No. 2,054,893. The connector described therein comprises resilient clamping means which consist of a curved spring. The curved spring is pressed onto the cylindrical members in the connector by a pin as soon as the cap, secured to a first holder, slides over a projecting portion of a pin which is secured to the second holder. The two cylindrical members must be pressed into and clamped in the V-groove by the spring. The holders are further slid into one another in order to achieve the necessary alignment of the fibers secured in the cylindrical members. Because the end faces of (the optical fibers in) the cylindrical members are pressed against one another while engaging the coupling, the following situations can occur due to the friction thus produced:
(1) the cylindrical members are not accurately positioned in the V-groove ("retain one another"), or
(2) the end faces slide over one another (leading to damage) as the cylindrical members assume the desired relative positions in the V-groove. In the former case, loss of light occurs (notably in the case of a coupling between monomode optical fibers) and in the second case the end faces will be damaged, which also leads to loss of light (inter alia also due to contamination by abrasion products from burrs on the end faces).